its_the_end_of_the_world_as_we_know_itfandomcom-20200213-history
Serinde Rannia Santianna
Appearance: A teen that stands at a small height of five foot three inches. She is lithe and thin. Her hair is a fiery red with silver streaks in it, waist length and silky looking. Her skin is a sunkissed tan color while her eyes are a stunning almond shape. Her eyes change colors but her original color is a cerulean blue that often shimmers to violet purple. She has wings that at first glance are like hawk wings until a closer look will reveal her feathers covered in scales of silver and red. When she folds them into her back they appear to be a cloak. Her outfit consists of leggings under a long skirt, heeled boots, and a tank top. When she shifts fully, scales cover her skin on her arms and legs with a necklace of scales around her throat, her ears grow pointed and her hair takes on an iridescent shine. Abilities: She is what some would consider a dragon, with all effects appearing as partially one. She has control over fire...but she can only control it for 30 minutes maximum. Her wings are tough but the weak spot on them is the underside of them. Her eyes change color with emotions - light cerulean blue ; calm and relaxed - dark crimson red ; angry and agitated - lavender purple ; embarrassed - Golden ; happy and content - dark navy blue ; worried and uneasy - steel grey ; cautious, wary, and scared - Deep fushia pink ; in love Personality: Tia is a very very unusual individual. She is extremely protective and guards her small group of thieves with no fear. She can be extremely elusive and cautious when it comes down to anyone not a thief. She is fiercely mothering to the group as well. Try to hurt the group you get through her and she won't have any fears in pulling out her wings with protect those she cares about. She is shy, elusive, secretive, and quiet. She is curious and honestly very easy to distract if you know where her weaknesses are. Rani is compassionate and kind, strong willed and outgoing when it comes down to it. Be warned though, this girl comes with sarcasm and more mischief than Loki himself. Her witty self is always full of comebacks basically stacked in an arsenal, she could out-annoy Iron Man himself if she really tried. History: Serinde was born to amazing parents, her mother always caring for her until they realized her eyes were unique. Having such unique eyes caused both of her parents to go on the run and hide her. However, their home was set on fire and Seri was taken from her parents, and used as an experiment. The scientists injected her with some type of serum which caused her to become like a dragon essentially...or partially one. After she escaped, Tia managed to find her way to New York City after 4 years. By now she was 13 years old and she took to pit-pocketing for survival. However, it grew harder and harder for her to hide her wings and emotions. Eventually she learned how to hide her emotions. As time continued, homeless orphans found her and she became a legend of sorts...being the thief that took others under her wing (literally!). As it reaches a new year, the group is well-known and avoided by all who know of them and soon a red-head who is more intimidating than anyone else will show you just why you don't mess with her family.